User talk:LegoMaster2149
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:LegoMaster2149 page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Jay ten (talk) 18:02, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Re: We're glad you're considering writing a story, and you shouldn't be too nervous, although most people are. I would advise posting your story in the Writer's Workshop before submission. The workshop is a place where you can receive feedback before officially submitting your story. The stories that go through the workshop have a significantly higher acceptance rate than those that don't. I would also read our Style Guide and look over our Writing Advice pages. We also have this page - How to Write a Creepypasta. Let me know if you have any other questions. Good luck! Jay Ten (talk) 00:10, August 12, 2015 (UTC) :One thing I wanna' get out of the way is telling you about signing messages. When you leave a message on a talk page, you should leave a signature by either clicking the signature button in the menu above the message or by typing four tildes ~~~~. This will automatically leave your signature with a link to your talk page. Now onto the rest: :1. You can add the categories yourself, but only from our genre listing page (please read over those rules). We can also add them for you if your story is accepted. :2. Your story does need to have proper grammar and will be deleted if it has too many grammar issues (as well as punctuation/capitalization/spelling/etc). We don't expect perfection, but we do expect submissions to not be riddled with errors. :3. Length doesn't matter. :4. Pictures are not a requirement. :Again, I would strongly suggest putting it through the workshop before you submit it. As I mentioned above, stories that go through the workshop have a much higher acceptance rate, and it's just a great way to make your story better. I think that covers all of your questions. Have a good one. :Jay Ten (talk) 22:46, August 12, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah, the top slot is for the title and the bottom is for the story. ::Jay Ten (talk) 22:53, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Story on Workshop Hi LegoMaster, I read your latest message on the Writer's Workshop thread you've made. If you want to receive more feedback on your story, you can create another thread. Your current one has a lot of comments and many might think it has been adequately reviewed. So if you need more reviewing done, post another thread and give it some time. We don't have many reviewers around here, so it may take a while. Have a nice day, and if you have any questions, feel free to ask. MrDupin (talk) 19:03, September 25, 2015 (UTC) :You can post a new thread the same way you posted the first one. Just copy the current version of your story. MrDupin (talk) 13:40, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the review I will sort it out. I know a creepypasta reader on youtube did an interactive FNAF story. BTW I didn`t put a Foxy explanation is because it is first person and he doesn`t know but I`'ll try. AnXboxDude (talk) 18:37, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Currently my FNAF pasta has survived Question You submit the story to the wiki once you feel like you've received enough feedback and you are happy with your story. There is no acceptance period or anything like that. Although, your story might get deleted if it doesn't meet the Quality Standards. If you're not sure, you can ask an admin whether your story meets the QS or not. MrDupin (talk) 15:47, October 3, 2015 (UTC) RE: Review Request I'll check it out next week, don't worry. MrDupin (talk) 13:42, October 16, 2015 (UTC) :I did leave a response, yesterday. MrDupin (talk) 13:44, October 20, 2015 (UTC)